Council of /tg/ Wikia
Welcome to the Council of /tg/ Wikia This wiki is a reference for the Council of /tg/ role-playing game, and contains information on the background, nations, rules and influential members. Old Parliament Wiki Rules * To join in, simply write your name and choose a nation (or nomad) as well as a secure tripcode: ☀https://www.4chan.org/faq#sectrip * Your name should look like this: "NAME Nation/Nomad!!7hf6g31g" * Three people are needed to create a nation * You can join a nation or move to another nation at any time * A nation needs to set up its own page on this Wiki, listing the active members of the nation * Nations can vote on anything, Nomads can only vote on Issues and Elections. * Voting sessions will be held at fixed times. Only Heralds may host sessions. * Roll Call and Elections are on Sundays. Current definitions These are still being worked on and fleshed out, since the game hasn't quite started yet. Player: A player is a person on 4chan participating in the Council of /tg/ game. Governor(?): A character in the Council of /tg/ game. Governors control one territory and have one vote in sessions. A Governor must be a member of a nation. Nation: A group of three or more governors that have united under a single name, ideology and geographical area. Nations must have three members before being able to vote in sessions or take territory. Nomad: A player character that is not part of a nation and does not control territory. They cannot hold land, nor can they vote on bills. They may still propose bills and vote on Issues and in Elections. Session: A session is a period of time in which issues and bills can be voted on. A session lasts four hours, during which four issues/bills are voted on. (One hour per vote). Sessions are started and run by the Heralds. Herald: A Herald is a democratically elected position. It is the responsibility of Heralds to create threads and preside over voting Sessions. Heralds are elected weekly. There are (two or three?) Heralds at any one time. God: The God is a democratically elected position and is the storyteller and game-master of the Council of /tg/ game. The Storyteller comes up with Issues to be voted on and also acts as a Herald if need-be. Issue: An Issue is an event that affects the Council of /tg/ on a large scale and can be either a good or bad thing. The Council's reaction to Issues are voted on in Sessions. Roll Call: Performed every Sunday instead of that Session, Roll Call completely empties the Council to clear out inactive members. People who show up for roll-call are granted seats on the Council/Territories on the map. >A nation that is formed/made official during the week is considered a nation for the purposes of bills and voting. However, they may not claim territories or build until the next roll call. >A player whom misses a roll call loses any structures they built after the first week of inactivity, representing chaos and riots from their negligent lack of leadership. >A player who misses TWO consecutive roll calls loses his or her territory entirely as the area revolts, becoming a Nomad. >A player who misses THREE roll calls in a row is presumed dead and is removed from the Council entirely. They may re-join later, but must start from scratch. 'MAP OF TEE GEE' Each nation can hold one hex, where upon GOODS can be harvested from STRUCTURES to make more advanced STRUCTURES. GOODS STRUCTURES Records [[Laws in effect|'Laws in Effect']] [[Voting History|'Voting History']] Sessions Upcoming Events: * Next session on Sunday, October the 4th at 18:00 EDT * First Roll-Call of the Council of /tg/ wherein Nations and Nomads will declared formally and the game will begin. Current Council as of ??? Current Nations/Nomads Offices God of TeeGee: * Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk Heralds of the Council: * Haunted Tree of Spooky !!TpnhkroKMDi * Nar Burnt-HandsCDF !!ADkQyzZ/mev Copypaste for threads >To join in, simply write your name and choose a party as well as a secure tripcode: https://www.4chan.org/faq#sectrip >Three people and a party page on the wikia are needed to create a party >Create your party platform and see existing laws and regulations here: New Wikia (WIP): http://council-of-tg.wikia.com/wiki/Council_of_/tg/_Wikia Old Wikia (use for reference): http://tg-parliament.wikia.com/wiki/Parliament_of_/tg/_Wikia Current Agenda: >Figure rules and shit out. >Roll Call: if you're a current member of the Council report in or you'll lose your seat. Legislation Docket 'SESSION CLARIFICATION ACT:' In order to impose some semblance of order into this chaotic council, I propose that we have FOUR sessions a week, each on a set day. This will give people a breather in between sessions and will let people know what days they need to be around to participate in the game. >ROLL CALL is set on a SUNDAY. >GOD sessions are on WEDNESDAY, and will reveal the ISSUE for the week. >HERALD sessions will be on MONDAY and FRIDAY, giving a one day break between sessions. Proposed by: Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt, seconded by: Dreadnought Riepold Imperium !!wgdvioaXFCL & Alexei "Nomad" Grigoryev Free S.T.AL.K.E.R's Nomad !!XpPKpLoTM+K 'SESSION ELECTION ACT:' To ensure that people have enough notice to clear their schedules for voting sessions, this law will ensure that candidates for session-hosting positions will make the time they plan to host their session a part of their election platform. This will be achieved by the following: >The single Herald title will be replaced by two: The Morning Herald and the Evening Herald. The Morning Herald will run the MONDAY session, the Evening Herald will run the FRIDAY session. >Herald and God candidates must state what time they plan to host their session before voting starts during Roll Call or forfeit their candidacy for the position. This means that the people can vote for a time that they feel they are able to attend. ''Proposed by: Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk,'' ''Seconded by: Alexei "Nomad" Grigoryev Free S.T.AL.K.E.R's Nomad !!XpPKpLoTM+K, Dreadnought Riepold Imperium !!wgdvioaXFCL, John Kowalsky Syndicalist Action Party !OheRsnpXUY'' NOMADIC MOVEMENT AND TRADE BILL Under this bill, nomadic groups will be given the right of government limited movement and trade in any nation that is not currently at war with anyone. The traders will not accept local currency, this is to ensure they don't damage the local economy, instead they will barter with the local people for supplies and simple valuables like jewlery or ornaments, which they may then go on to sell in other nations. Illegal goods will be banned from sale to respect the local laws. I believe that a system where the Nomads move through different nations, bringing in uniqe and rare artifacts from foreign countries will produce a thriving buisness and allow for a movement of goods that will boost the local economy due to the influx of uniqe and valuable goods. Trusted nomadic groups will hopefully be allowed to help broker important deals between seperate nations in the future, acting as a neutral party to ensure that all trades are fair. ''Proposed by: Alexei "Nomad" Grigoryev Free S.T.AL.K.E.R's Nomad !!XpPKpLoTM+K,'' Seonded by: ''Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk, Haunted Tree of Spooky !! 'THE CARTOGRAPHY ACT:' In order to properly understand the magnitude of NaziMod’s reign of destruction and rebuild, it is necessary to catalogue and classify the territories within the realm of Tee Gee. This law will create a commission of cartographers to map out the regions of Tee Gee, classifying them based on four major statistics: >MOVEMENT: How many turns it takes to move through this terrain. >DEFENCE: How easy this terrain is to defend. Inversely proportional to Movement. >RESOURCES: What kinds of Goods can be found here. It will also create the CARTOGRAPHY COMMITTEE or , a task force designed to catalogue the different terrain types on /tg/ and determine their statistics. The will have three elected members, each from a different Nation (or Nomad organisation). ''Proposed by: Grand Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk,'' ''Seconded by: Alexei "Nomad" Grigoryev Free S.T.AL.K.E.R's Nomad !!XpPKpLoTM+K,'' Additional Resources Category:Browse